


For You [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Sam Wilson, Fairy Steve Rogers, Fanart, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Will-'o-The-Wisp Redwing, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve brings Sam a flower.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Kudos: 24
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	For You [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt [“Fairy AU” [B3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

**Author's Note:**

> Their wings were so difficult :I  
I wanted something that is close to their uniforms. 
> 
> And the reddish-pink thing on Sam's shoulder is meant to be Redwing... But given that they are fairies... I don't think a hawk would work as a sidekick for Sam. I nearly went for a dragonfly (Probably should have)... but I went for a Will-'o-The-Wisp Redwing.
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
